Ghost Survival - Season One
by ShadowNinja298
Summary: This is a series I created and I hope you guys enjoy it. This is the first season of the series. The main character is a girl named Skyla. She meets a boy named Neiko, a girl named Yuki and a girl named Rin. They are all ghosts that are trying to kill there killers. But Skyla has another mission is that she wants to see her parents for the second time. Please like or favorite.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy a new series called Ghost Survival. This is a series that I made up. This is the first season of the series.**

Ghost Survival - Season One

* * *

Chapter 00 - Intro

Welcome to the world of the dead…

In the world, there's three countries. The heaven county, a hell country, and a aura country…

No one what the aura county is called…

There's a girl that is 14 years old. She died by her brother. Her brother is 18 and he killed the girl with a knife. The girl's body is all covered in blood and her head is off and her arms are cut in half. The 14 year old girl's name is Skyla Dawson, and she loves drawing and hanging with her friends. The 18 year old brother is named Leon Dawson, and he is a demon that killed his family and his sister. The girl was sent to the heaven country, where she lives her after live.

There's a boy that's also 14 years old. He died by his father and his mother. His parents are 35 years old, and killed the boy with a pan and a knife. The boy's body is covered in blood, one of his eyes was out and his mouth was cut. The 14 year old boy is named Neiko Days, and he loves playing with knifes and video games. The parents are unknown and they love killing children. The boy was also sent the heaven country, where he lived happy and forever.

There's is a little girl that is 10 years old. She died by her parents. The parents are also 35 years old, and killed the girl by a knife and a chainsaw. The girl was hanging and her body is cut in half, but her head. The girl is named Yuki Days, and she died after her brother. The parents are also unknown, they still love the blood on their hands. The girl was sent to the heaven country and was happy that she went.

There is a girl, that is 17 years old. She died by killing herself. The reason is that is knows what happened with her younger brother and sister. The girls arms and legs are cut off and the knife is cover in blood like her body. The girls name is Rin Days, and she loves hanging with her friends and plays with her sister. The girl was sent into heaven country, where she lives happy and forever.

The killers were in a state called, Demon Ages. Where they kill everyone…

But why is it true in the world..

Why are they people that loves blood…

Why are they killers in the world anyway..

Why are they kidnappers…

Why are there murders and death…

Is there a world where everyone is happy…

I am there now, in heaven…

I hate this world…

All the kids becomes friends and fight alongside each other…

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter this is the intro of the series. Sorry for the blood and stuff.. **

**But stay tuned for chapter 01…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the intro..**

* * *

Chapter 01 - The Death Of Skyla

The story started with a girl getting ready for school. "Hurry and eat." A boy said, then ran up stairs. "Don't come in baka." The girl said, then started blushing. "Okay Skyla." The boy said, then walked down stairs. Skyla ran out of her room, then ran down stairs. "Sorry about that guys." Skyla said, then smiled. "Skyla are you hungry at all." The boy said. "No thank you, Leon." Skyla said, then smiled. Skyla ran outside with her friends, then went to school. "Haha, she doesn't know that I'm going to kill her today after school." Leon thought, then smiled.

"Hey Skyla." A girl about Skyla age said, then smiled. "Yeah Hailey." Skyla said, then smiled back. "Hug attack bitch." Haley laughed, then hugged Skyla. "Hey stop it Hailey." Skyla laughed, then tried to get out. "You guys we need to go now." A boy said, that was also about Skyla age. "Hug attack." Skyla and Hailey said, then hugged the boy. "Stop it guys." The boy said, while blushing. "Oh come on Lonnie." Skyla said, then kissed Lonnie's cheek. "Not now we need to go now." Lonnie said, while blushing. "Hahaha okay." Haley said, then walked with everyone to the school. There is another boy who is about ages as the other characters, his name is Len. "Len come on." Skyla said, then smiled. Len ran to everyone else.

When everyone went to school, they went to science class. "I have to go to the bathroom." Skyla said, then ran to the restroom. While she was walking to the bathroom, she noticed a boy that was glowing. The boy ran to Skyla then grabbed her hands. "Skyla, stay away from your house." The boy said, then pets Skyla's head. "WAIT WHY." Skyla screamed, in a confused tone. "Because Leon wants to kill you and I'm trying to help you." The boy said, then smiled. "No way he will hurt me." Skyla said, then smiled. "I'm just warning you okay." The ghost boy said, then walked off. "Hey come back." Skyla said, then tried to get the boy's arm. "HEY SKYLA." Haley screamed, while running towards Skyla. "Are you okay." Lonnie said. "I'm fine." Skyla said, then smiled. "Are you sure." Len said, then smiled. "I'm sure." Skyla said, then walked to class.

It's now science class and Skyla is thinking about what that boy said. "The boy said, that my brother is going to kill me." Skyla thought, while writing notes. "Wait did my brother kill my parents." Skyla thought, then looked out the window. "Coming think it, Leon did kill people." Skyla thought, then grabbed her ears. "NOOOOO." Skyla screamed, then started crying. "Are you okay Miss. Skyla." The teacher said, then smiled. "No." Skyla cried. "Why." The teacher said, then smiled. "MY BROTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME AFTER SCHOOL." Skyla screamed, while Crying. "No way he won't. And where did you get this saying." The teacher asked. "From a boy at the hall, that was glowing." Skyla said, then stopped crying. "Did you see a ghost again." The teacher said. The whole class laughed at Skyla, but her friends.

Skyla is now walking home. "Why." Skyla said, then started crying. "Nice knowing you Skyla." Haley said, then started crying. "Bye Haley." Skyla cried, then hugged Haley. "Bye." Haley said. "Bye everyone." Skyla said, then walked off. "WAIT SKYLA." Lonnie screamed, while running towards Skyla. Lonnie grabbed Skyla's hands. "I will miss you." Lonnie said, then walked off to the others. Skyla walked home.

Skyla is now home. Skyla opened the door, then noticed her brother with a knife. "Brother why do you have a knife." Skyla said, then walked in. Leon walked towards Skyla, then locked the front door. "Skyla i will miss you." Leon said. "Brother are you going to kill me." Skyla said, then started crying. Leon leaned towards Skyla's mouth, then kissed her mouth. "BROTHER STOP IT." Skyla screamed, while blushing. "Good bye Skyla." Leon laughed, then grabbed Skyla's arm. "Brother." Skyla cried. Leon stabbed Skyla's arm with a knife, then cut all the way to her hand. "AHHH. STOP." Skyla screamed, while crying. "I can't I love blood." Leon said, then stabbed Skyla's other arm, then cut it to the other hand. "Why do have to kill me." Skyla cried, then hugged Leon. "Sorry Skyla, I have to kill you." Leon said, then stabbed Skyla's left eye. "Why." Skyla cried, while the blood is going down her face. Leon started cutting Skyla's neck. "Everyone I will miss you." Skyla thought, then her head was cut off.

"Hello where am i." Skyla said, then noticed the boy from the school. "Hello you are dead now and you are living on in heaven." The boy said, then walked towards Skyla. "Skyla Dawson, you are now living in the dead." The boy said then hugs Skyla. "What, I'm dead now." Skyla said, then started crying. "Skyla, it's okay you are with me." The boy said, then smiled. "How do you know me." Skyla cried, then leaned on the boy's shoulder. "I'm Neiko Days." The boy said, then smiled. Skyla widened her eyes, then hugged Neiko. "Friend." Skyla said. "Friend, what friend." Neiko said. "You, I missed you. You were in my math class." Skyla said. "Really." Neiko said, then hugged Skyla. "Yeah' and we became friends." Skyla said, then smiled.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy the story. The show has nothing to do with the story.**

**Sorry about this chapter and i know you guys hate it. But this in your own opinion okay.**

**So don't yell at me for this and im sorry. I know there's some errors in the chapter. But I don't give a fuck okay.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and stay creative.. ;3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys ShadowNinja here with another chapter of Ghost Survival. Sorry for the first chapter. But please enjoy this chapter. Plus this story has nothing to do with Blood+. Because that is how stupid I am.**

**WARNING - Little bit of Yaoi...**

* * *

Chapter 02 - You Are That Neiko

"Hey brother, when I was alive did you hate me or are you in that start of murder." Skyla said, then started crying.

Skyla woke up in a room with two beds and a kitchen. While Skyla was looking around she noticed someone on the other bed. "Hello. Where am I." Skyla said, while walking towards the sleeping person. The person woke up, then looked at Skyla. "HEY YOU ARE THAT GLOWING BOY." Skyla screamed, then fell on the ground. "Okay this glowing boy is the same age as you and has a name." The boy said, then grabbed Skyla's arm. The boy pulled up Skyla, then smiled. "I'm Neiko." The boy said, then smiled. "Hello Neiko. Where am I." Skyla said, then pulled her arm out of Neiko's fist. "You are in the hevean dematsion." Neiko said, then smiled. Neiko leaned towards Skyla, then hugged her. "GET THE FUCK OFF." Skyla screamed, while trying to push Neiko off her. "Wait are you that Neiko who dated Lonnie Bay before he died." Skyla said, then pointed at Neiko. "Yeah so what." Neiko said. "I dated him before I died too." Skyla said, then smiled. "You did." Neiko said. "Yep." Skyla said, then smiled. Skyla got up then walked towards the kitchen. "I'm going to make breakfast." Skyla said, then grrabbed a pan.

Skyla start cooking and Neiko is remembering his past with Lonnie. "Hey Lonnie look over there." Little Neiko said, while pointed at a robin. "Cool." Little Lonnie said, then grabbed Neiko's left hand. "I think the bird is as cute as you Lonnie." Little Neiko said, then kissed Lonnie's cheek. "Neiko." Little Lonnie said, while blushing. "I almost forgot to give you this, for your 12th brithday Lonnie." Little Neiko said, then smiled. "Thank you Neiko. And your 12th brithday is in two more weeks right." Little Lonnie said, then opened the box. The little box has a key chain of a music note and a paper. "Happy Brithday Lonnie." Little Neiko said, then hugged Lonnie. "Plus I have one too, so we can be twins." Little Neiko said, then smiled. Lonnie leaned towards Nieko's mouth, then kissed him. "I love you." Little Lonnie said, then smiled. "I love you too." Little Neiko said, while blushing. They both smiled, then started laughing. Skyla finshed cooking then grabbed two plates.

"Hey Neiko breakfast is done now." Skyla said, while seting the food up. "I made pancakes and Lonnie said that was your favorite." Skyla said, then smiled. "Wait what. Sorry I was remembering the times Lonnie and I had." Neiko said, then walked towards the table. "Yes I love pancakes." Neiko said, then hugged Skyla. "What did I say about hugging me." Skyla said. "Oh sorry." Neiko said, then smiled. Neiko sat down on a dinning chair, then smiled. "Thanks for the food." Neiko said, then grabbed the fork by the plate. Skyla sat on a dinning chair, then smiled. "What did you remembered about Lonnie and you." Skyla said, then smiled. "It was about Lonnie's 12th brithday." Neiko said, then toke bite of the pancakes. Skyla got up, then walked towards her bed. Skyla sat on her bed then remembered her and Leon.

"Leon." Little Skyla said, then grabbed Leon's shrit. Leon was 11 and Skyla was 7. "Yeah Skyla." Leon said, then smiled. "What happened with mommy and daddy." Little Skyla said, then started crying. "They are on a break." Leon said, then kissed Skyla's forehead. "How about we get icecream." Leon said, then smiled. "Okay." Skyla said, then stoped crying. "LEON I KNOW YOU KILLED MOM AND DAD." Little Skyla screamed, then cried again. "AND I KNOW YOU HATE ME AND SOON YOU WANT TO KILL ME LEON." Little Skyla screamed, then ran into the house, then grabbed a knife. "I WANT YOU TO GO TO HELL, BECAUSE YOU WANT EVERYONE TO DIE." Little Skyla screamed, then tried to stab Leon. "Hey Skyla stop freaking out and listen to me." Leon said, then smiled. "NO, I WILL NOT YOU JERK." Little Skyla screamed, then stabbed Leon's arm. Skyla started laughing, when the blood was dripping off the knife. "SKYLA STOP." Leon screamed, then grabbed the knife out of Skyla's hand. "This isn't you Skyla." Leon said, then kissed Skyla's mouth. "Leon, I hate you so much." Little Skyla said, then hugged Leon. "I know that silly." Leon laughed, then smiled.

This is in the present, Skyla punched the wall. "Fuck you Leon." Skyla said, then started crying. "Why did you have to kill me." Skyla cried. "I know you killed mother and father back then." Skyla cried. "Neiko are there five different classes of Ghosts. Tamer, Wapon Tamer, Doctor, Bomber, and Element Tamer." Skyla said, then looked at Neiko. "Yeah, and I'm a Tamer and Weapon Tamer." Neiko said. "Because I'm Tamer, Weapon Tamer, Bomer, and Element Tamer." Skyla said. "What that is so not possible." Neiko said. "I learned this while I was sleeping." Skyla said, then smiled.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I tryed my best. Also this is all in your opinion. Thinks for your time and like or favorite. **

**Stay Tuned For Chapter 03..**


End file.
